Objectives: 1. To examine by transmission and scanning electron microscopy the effect of hypertension and hyperlipemia on the arterial endothelium of the rat. 2. To ascertain by the use of various surface staining techniques whether the endothelial surface and/or the surface of circulating cells is altered by hypertension.